syfychannelfandomcom-20200214-history
S-11
S-11, also known as the Sharktopus, is the primary antagonist in the 2010 Syfy original movie of the same name. S-11 was a hybrid of shark and octopus created by Dr. Nathan Sands as a super weapon for a military known as Blue Water. Blue Water used a collar that manipulated electrical impulses to control S-11. However, during a demonstration of sending S-11 towards a speedboat, the boat makes an unexpected turn towards the creatures an destroys its collar. S-11, now free from the control of Blue Water, begins killing beach-goers and escapes to Puerto Vallarta where it is hunted by Andy Flynn. Monster Madness bio The product of military experiments, Sharktopus is a living weapon engineered to be used against gunrunners and pirates. Driven solely to kill, this oversized hunter uses tentacles and teeth to kill all humans on land or in water indiscriminately. Appearance S-11 has the upper body of a shark and the lower body of an octopus. S-11 has a shark's head with small black piercing eyes and a mouth full of sharp shark teeth. S-11 has a curved shark fin on its back along with two double fined shark fins. S-11 has three shark gills on either side of its shark body with spikes coming out of them. S-11's lower body is that of an octopus including an octopus' beak underneath its upper shark's body. S-11's octopus tentacles are dark red in color and have octopus suckers along with sharp black spikes at the end of each tentacle. Appearances Sharktopus S-11 first appears when a shark in the water is about to attack a swimming woman. S-11's octopus tentacles rise from the water and consume the shark. S-11 is then summoned back to the Blue Water military by Nathan Sands and his daughter Nicole. Before S-11 makes it back to the Blue Water headquarters, Commander Cox orders Nathan and Nicole to test S-11 by moving it in to a nearby speedboat. However, as S-11 closes in on the boat, the boat makes a turn to the right and accidentally destroys S-11's electrical impulse collar which Blue Water was using to control S-11. Hence, S-11 escapes and begins to kill, starting with two boat cleaners. S-11 then escapes to Puerto Vallarta where it continues its spree of killing. Nicole and her boyfriend Andy Flynn attempt to track S-11 along with Blue Water and a television crew. Eventually, after killing its creator, Nathan Sands, S-11 is destroyed when Nicole activates its kill switch and S-11 explodes to its death just before it has time to kill Andy Sharktopus vs. Pteracuda Sharktopus vs. Whalewolf Other appearances *'Monster Island' - S-11 appears in the Syfy game Monster Island as one of the monsters that you can capture. *'Saturday Monster Madness' - S-11 was one of the monsters that you could vote for in Syfy Saturday Monster Madness and was crowned the "king of the monsters" and won against all of the other monsters, with the Piranhaconda coming in second place. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Syfy Original Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Sharktopus Category:Sharks Category:Sea Monsters